


Homecoming for a wee wain

by Thenewwriter



Series: Michelle's trauma and its legacy [2]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Closure, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Homecoming, Orphanage, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: Years after her traumatic ordeal Michelle goes to find a person who she has missed and wants to be part of her life
Series: Michelle's trauma and its legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173827
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Homecoming for a wee wain

*** 5 YEARS LATER***

"Michelle wait!..Michelle Jesus stop." Michelle turned round towards James who was jogging to keep up "are you sure you want to see him now?" Michelle almost slapped him in the face but refrained herself "yes dicko i want to see him now actually no i want to bring him home with me cause i am his mammy and i cant bare to see him here James look at it!" she pointed to a large old building "its a fucking orphanage and you know what the nuns do here if i dont get him now i will never see him again and look mammy with the help of joe and mary got me a piece of paper saying i can legally get my boy back. look Mammy is expecting us to see my wain and she will be here later she is finding somewhere to park now come on dickweed"

going through the double doors at the entrance they were greeted with the sound of children playing in another room "good morning can i help you?" a voice from their right greeted them from behind a desk. A young nun was sat there typing something on a computer having paused to look at both james and Michelle. "aye i want something" Michelle leaned onto the desk with a annoyed expression on her face "where is my boy is he here you better not have got rid of him cause i have a letter here from a court saying i can have him back." James put a hand on her shoulder attempting to calm her down "im sorry sister she is well she wants her boy to be safe his name is Daniel." Michelle leaned further in "aye you hear that Daniel Mallon not anything else other than Mallon ye get me."

The nun looked through some files and pulled out a file and opened it reading the file "oh Daniel he is a sweet young boy yes he is here he would be in the play room if you like to follow me." she ushered James and Michelle to follow her "we have a lot of boys here Ms Mallon ranging from babies to 18 year olds and we raise them here to be good boys ones that would made the lord proud." Michelle heard stories of what happens to the kids in care she heard of the old stories of fallen women and the church taking their kids and they would never see them again. But this time she has legal documents to take him back regardless if the nuns wanted to let him go or not.

Michelle was then led through a archway to see a large room full of young boys playing with all sorts of things. A few were kicking a small football around some where reading in the corner some were playing with bricks building and knocking down towers. All except for one boy who was sitting all by himself hugging a small teddy. "wow there are a lot of kids how many kids live here sister?" "about 30 boys live here mister? im sorry i never got your name?" James held out his hand "Maguire James Maguire i am Michelle's cousin."

the nun clapped her hands "daniel oh daniel i have someone here to see you?" sure enough the young boy who was hugging a small teddy looked up towards the three of them. Michelle knew instantly he was her's he didnt have to say anything but she had a gut feeling that he was her boy her baby the hair..the noise he was definitely a Mallon wain no question about it.

"Daniel.. this lady is well.. she is your mammy" the nun knelled down to be eye level with Daniel who looked up towards Michelle and tilted his head to one side "Mammy?"


End file.
